Vida
by Celi-chii
Summary: Pequeños instantes en la vida de esta molesta y hermosa pareja. SasuSaku. Tabla de momentos. 1/2 Incompleta.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Protagonistas: **__Sasuke y Sakura. (Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Tipo: **__Tabla de momentos. 1/2_

_**Advertencia: **__lenguaje malsonante – palabrotas –. _

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Vida**_

**1**_**. **_**Complejo**

Sakura repetía la misma acción una y otra vez. Sus ojos, clavados en su reflejo en el espejo de delante, mirándose repetidas veces, de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba, y no encontraba nada, absolutamente _nada_ que la gustara. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

- Fea - susurró.

Sasuke, quien estaba detrás de ella, mirándola igual y con una seña de irritación por su parte simplemente soltó un:

- Más bien molesta.

Y Sakura sonrió. Porque esa frase, traducida con ayuda del diccionario _cómo-entender-al-nunca-entendible-Sasuke-Uchiha_ significaba «_Mentira, eres hermosa»._

**2. Mascota**

No. Aquello no era para nada gracioso.

O al menos, eso pensaba el Uchiha, porque para la pelirosa aquello era lo más divertido y chistoso del mundo – más que nada porque se estaba _descojonando viva _-. Suspiró con frustración y siguió caminando, haciendo que el pequeño cachorro de _beagle_ que venía tras él le fuera siguiendo como llevaba haciendo todo el camino, con la lengua fuera y lo que parecía una sonrisa canina. Estaba harto de decirle que parara, sin embargo el cachorro no lo había dejado ni un segundo.

- Sasuke, creo que quiere tus tomates.

Oh, no. Sus súper tomates no. Eran suyos. Sus tomates. No se los iba a dar a un chucho sarnoso. O eso tenía pensado hasta que su _adorable _novia le cogió _SUS_ tomates y se los lanzó al cachorro.

Sasuke le entrecerró la mirada enfadado, mientras la pelirrosa sólo sonreía.

- ¿Nos lo quedamos, _Sa-su-ke-kun_?

**3. Regazo**

Cuando Sakura volvió de la compra al pequeño hostal en el que se encontraba su equipo en la misión que estaban realizando, se vio a sí misma de pie, mientras los tres machos de su grupo descansaban cómodamente – Kakashi y Sai en el sofá, Naruto en una cama y Sasuke en un sillón, todos ocupando los sitios libres.

Cruzó los brazos en jarra y los miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, ¿y yo q –

No terminó la frase porque de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en las piernas de Sasuke, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando irritada cómo la sonrisa socarrona del Uchiha crecía por momentos.

- Creo que hay una habitación con una cama muy amplia… más atrás. Si quieres te acompaño.

Y supo que no irían precisamente a dormir.

**4. Furia**

Sus dedos recorrieron la pequeña cicatriz que la pelirrosa tenía un poco más atrás de su hombro. Apretó fuertemente los puños. Básicamente, porque sabía que aquella cicatriz era una marca hecha con una espada, una espada que conocía muy bien – quién no conoce su propia espada –.

Cuando la pelirrosa se giró dispuesta a decirle un _«No pasa nada, Sasuke-kun» _él gruñó y decidió que se ahorraría las palabras de la pelirrosa. Estampó sus labios contra los de ella con furia, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, saboreándola. Y, tras un largo y salvaje beso, la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte.

Tenía que recompensarla.

**5. Compras**

Sasuke la empujó contra la cama mientras seguía besándola salvajemente – esto de estar tan necesitado nada más levantarse no era para nada _saludable_ – y la pelirosa le acariciaba el pelo el pecho suavemente. Este consiguió sacarle la camisa de botones a su chica, y cuando se dispuso a quitar la falda tuvo un problema. No pudo. Gruñó y tiró de la cremallera todo lo que pudo y más mientras la ojijade lo ayudaba.

- No Sasuke-kun, no es así…

- La madre que lo parió.

Siguieron así varios minutos hasta que Sasuke, con un gran gruñido, se sentó en la cama y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

- A la mierda – murmuró enfadado – La próxima vez, yo decidiré qué faldas te compras y cuáles no.

Sakura rió mientras lo volvía a besar.

- Oh genial, tarde de compras – chilló contenta.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

- Bueno, supongo que la falda no será un impedimento, ¿no?

Sasuke paró en seco. Sakura lo miró sensualmente y el Uchiha, con una pícara sonrisa, se tiró a besarla de nuevo.

Nunca lo diría en público, pero amaba a esa mujer.

**6. Sacrificio**

Mientras veía vagamente cómo Sakura se acercaba a él corriendo, medio llorando y gritándole _idiota _una y otra vez, supo que había merecido la pena salvarla de aquel ataque del enemigo. Y mientras sus ojos se iban nublando poco a poco, comenzó a pensar en todo el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para estar con Sakura. Uno muy grande, pero que al fin y al cabo, había dado resultados. ¿O no?

- Idiota. – susurró esta vez la pelirosa mientras acercaba y apretaba la cabeza del Uchiha contra ella.

Aunque eso, en el idioma de su corazón, significó un «_Te amo tanto que no me imagino una vida sin ti_».

**7. Niños**

- ¿Y entonces cuándo te vas a casar con Sakura-san?

Realmente odiaba a los niños. Pero esta vez lograron sacar su media sonrisa.

- O-Oye Yuki, ¿p-por qué no mejor te llevo a tu habitación, sí?

Aunque definitivamente, ver a una Sakura apenada – y tremendamente sonrojada, dicho sea de paso – le gustaba muchísimo más – ya que su queridísimo ego se hinchaba más, _y más, y más, y más_… –.

Había sido una buena idea venir a buscar a su novia – sí, _suya_ – en su hora de descanso en el hospital.

Y mientras veía a la pelirosa conducir a la niña hasta su habitación de aquel gigantesco hospital, estuvo pensando que un hijo no sería tan malo, teniendo en cuenta que tuviera un pelo _negro _– _remarcando esto, por favor_ – y unos enormes y molestos ojos jade.

**8. Suegros**

Aquello era extraño – muy extraño –.

Porque al ir a casa de los padres de Sakura se imaginaba a unos padres sobre protectores y severos, pensando así que sería difícil esto de, em, _caerles bien_.

Sin embargo al coger uno de los pasteles que su suegra le ofrecía por quinta vez y observar que su suegro miraba la tele sin prestarle demasiada atención, se dio cuenta de que aquello sería fácil.

De todas formas, _él_ iba a ganarse a _ella_ de cualquier manera.

**9. Herencia**

Y hablando de suegros.

O más bien de _suegra._

Sinceramente, pensaba que el primer – y último – golpe que se llevaría de Sakura sería el de cuando volviera a la aldea, después de dejar todo ese rollo de, ya sabéis, _yo-no-vuelvo-hasta-que-os-mate-a-todos. _Pero no, aún quedaban más. Y es que mirar el busto de su suegra en plena comida familiar fue mala idea, aunque eso no fue eso lo malo. Lo malo y estúpido fue comentarle después a su _dulce, melosa, cariñosa y comprensiva_ _novia_ que de dónde mierda había heredado su pecho, ya que el de su madre era mucho más, eh… _relleno_.

Grave error.

El cual le costaría dos semanas sin tocar aquel _busto-ligeramente-más-pequeño-que-el-de-su-suegra_.

**10. Logro**

Sí, Sakura había ganado.

Sus ojos expresaban una alegría más inmensa que el mismísimo océano, y su sonrisa valía para anunciar cualquier clase de dentífrico. Comenzó a tararear un canto de victoria – inventado por ella en el momento – mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos en su lado de la cama.

- Eres molesta.

- Una molesta que te ha hecho reír – dijo después de carcajearse como una loca psicópata.

Y lo cierto es que era verdad. Por una vez en toda su vida, Sasuke Uchiha había sonreído de manera sincera. Y no sólo eso, sino que había soltado una pequeña risilla, una que se quedó marcada en lo más profundo de Sakura. Y todo por un inocente comentario de la pelirosa de "_Creo que el año que viene me haré una liposucción en la frente_".

Volvió a refunfuñar. Debía asegurarse de no reírse más veces o acabaría por mirarse débil frente a Sakura.

Y no. Eso ya sí que no.

* * *

_**Fin de la primera parte**_**.**

_¿Les gusta este estilo de fics? Es que ya lo he visto en varias historias y, por qué no, me apetecía escribir uno. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, así que no me maten. Y sí, sé que son pocos, sólo 10, pero esta es la primera parte, en la segunda espero hacer más._

_Decirles también que estoy haciendo un NaruHina del mismo estilo, para que se vayan preparando – jé –._

_**Bueno, pues nada, muchos besitos y que disfruten**__._

_Atte,_

_**Celi-chii**__._

↓ _«__**Puedes dar favorito, pero si lo haces, no olvides dejar tu review**__». ↓_


End file.
